What's That Name of that Song?
What's the Name of that Song is the second special to Carmen: The Series, the first being New Friends presented by Walt DIsney Pictures. It came before the fifth season. Plot Prince Phillip sees through Baghdad and observes that the streets of the kingdom are abuzz with "a rich cornucopia of music." He observes some jumping songs, rapping songs and even eensy-weensy spider songs. He realizes everyone is singing different songs and only a furry super-monster such as himself can fix this. He then crash lands by Carlos and Princess Carmen, then explains his mission to them - he wants to find one song the whole world can sing, which would bring peace and love to all ("Plus, we'd all know the words for karaoke," he adds). They decide to go around and ask people for suggestions. Carmen and Carlos grab hold of Phillip's cape as he takes off, though Carlos' size prevents him from moving (and ends up ripping some of the cape off). He decides to venture out on his own and thinks everybody might enjoy singing "Sing". Phillip and Carmen crash near the Steamworks, where they meet up with Victor & Kevin, who just finished fixing a human's heart. They probe Victor for his favorite song, but he can't agree on one. Phillip tries to get between him and Kevin for a moment, reminding them of their favorite song. Meanwhile, a penguin shows Carlos his favorite song, "The Party Penguin Polka." Dr. Jacques Von Fïfi appears, having a plan to drive Carlos crazy. He plays a familiar tune on his radio, but Carlos can't remember the name of the song and now, it's stuck in his head, leading to a catchy song! The song is shown to be coming from Carmen's imagination, until Phillip snaps him out of it and reminds her of their mission. An animated letter A peels from the wall and believes what the world needs is a letter song. Carmen enjoyed the choice, when the number 8 interjects, asserting that a number song is what the world needs. The A and 8 argue over which song is better, but Phillip tells them they all must settle on one song. The A gathers her alphabetical compadres and sings about how great letters are. Carmen beings to fall on the letters' side of the argument. But Phillip is startling to realize the difficulty of his mission, while the 8 asserts number songs are much better. He and his fellow digits sing their own song about how great numbers are, even when they're on vacation. The letters and numbers have a musical showdown to prove who's better. Phillip decides to continue his search somewhere much more cooperative. But Carmen accidentally gets separated from Phillip and decides to search on her own. Carlos sings some of the tune and asks the kids, "What's the name of that song?" The kids respond accordingly, much to Carlos' anger, and head off. Fifi shows Carlos someone who knows the name - his goat Lassie, though Carlos can't understand him. An elephant happens by. He doesn't know the name of the song, but has an idea for a song the world can sing - a get along song. Phillip disguises himself and hides behind a tree, hoping to avoid the letters and numbers. Carmen dances and follows the letters and numbers through the park. Phillip is relieved his mission can continue uninterrupted, but must first wash off his tickley false mustache. He comes across Nico and Pedro, hanging out with their respective favorite birds. Nico asserts the world will unite with a pigeon song. Meanwhile, Carmen finds a baby and asks them for a song. The baby "tells" Carmen that the world needs a lullaby. At sunset, Carlos still can't get a straight answer as to what's the name of that song, to his dismay (and Fifi's delight). Meanwhile, Phillip has posed the question to Captain Hiro, who set out some music genres and quiz Phillip on which item he'd like a song about. Phillip loses patience, knowing full well which genre Rocky is referring to, which leads to him and Hiro singing a pop song, "You Made Me Love You". At the Search and Rescue Center, Elsa the Goat sings a little of Ode to Carmen for Rocky, Harold, and Captain. Phillip decides to give up his quest, when Elsa, Rocky, Harold, and Captain point out that everyone has their own unique song, which makes the world much more interesting. The A and 8 are surprised to find they can sing songs about each other. Gabi and Miles sing some more of the song, prompting Carmen to reunite with Phillip and imagine her own version. Phillip reveals his favorite song - "What's the Name of That Song?" Carlos finally realizes that is the name of the song, to Fifi's disappointment. Phillip, Carlos, Carmen, Victor, Kevin, Nico, Pedro, Hiro, Elsa, Rocky, Harold, and Captain end the movie by singing the song. Category:MOVIES Category:Episodes